MEGAN
by SaraHunt1
Summary: The brother of Telemachus meets someone who will become an important part of his and his family's life. Please read and review.


She walked painfully along the dark and cold streets of the city

She limped painfully along the dark and cold streets of the city. Her feet were wrapped in threadbare cloths she was able to scavenge, but were so numb she could barely feel them. Her outlook on her life matched the gloom of the unforgiving night. Her parents died a few days ago of some plague that swept through the refugee camp so she had no one left in the world that cared whether she lived or died. Megan was only sixteen years old but she felt like she was ninety. She had been looking for some sort of shelter from the strengthening blizzard, but every time she thought she found a place, she learned, sometimes painfully, that it was already occupied. Her strength was failing her since she hadn't been able to find anything to eat in over five days. She almost resigned herself to dying on the streets when she spotted three men walking toward her. Nietzchean men! She turned around and tried to run back the way she'd come, but her body betrayed her. She could barely manage a fast walk. Then she tripped and fell face first onto the icy pavement. Within seconds they were on top of her looking down in curiosity.

"Shouldn't you be home somewhere instead of out on the streets on a night like this?" asked the tallest one who appeared to be their leader.

Megan didn't say anything. She couldn't. She was too terrified. But the fact that these Nietzcheans hadn't beaten her up or raped her penetrated the fog of fear shrouding her mind. The leader reached down and helped her up. His touch was gentle and encouraging, something she had never experienced before from a Nietzchean. "Do you have anywhere to go young lady?" asked the leader.

Megan just shook her head and kept her eyes down in a subservient gesture. She didn't know what kind of Nietz these were, but their kindness unnerved her more than if they were typical Ubers.

"Alright" said the leader, "my name is Telemachus Rhade out of Marjorum by Rhade. Surely you can at least manage my name? What is yours?"

Finally finding her voice she said, "Megan, my lord. My name is Megan," she answered in a whisper.

"Nice to meet you Megan. These men with me are two of my brothers Hector and Odin," he indicated the two other men, who smiled at her. "Our ship had major problems with our slipstream drive so we had to land on this planet. Could you show us someplace we could go to get it repaired?"

"I'm afraid there isn't anyplace tonight my lord," answered Megan a little more bravely, encouraged by the men's uncharacteristic behavior. "There is a spaceport of sorts with repair facilities in that direction," she said and pointed toward the north. "However, there won't be anyone available tonight. Everyone's taken shelter due to the coming blizzard."

"Everyone except you," Telemachus said with pity in his eyes. "I'll tell you what, why don't you come with us back to our ship. At least it would offer a warm shelter and a meal. How about it?"

Megan was utterly confused. Nietzcheans didn't pity. Nietzcheans didn't offer help—especially to Kludges. Did they have some ulterior motive? But why bother. If they wanted to harm her they could have easily done it with one hand tied behind their back. She decided to accept because the night was getting colder, and colder by the minute. "I would like to accept your kind offer my lord," she said with chattering teeth. She was shivering so badly that even her goose bumps had goose bumps.

"Alright then, let's go and get out of this weather," he said and picked up Megan and started carrying her as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. Megan was so surprised by this that she didn't even protest. The last time she had been carried was when she was a little girl, by her dad.

"Let's not go there," she thought. The pain of her parents' loss was still a very fresh wound. But no matter how hard she tried to hold them back, treacherous tears escaped her eyes and promptly froze on her face. Her long search for shelter and food finally caught up with her and her exhausted body settled into Telemachus' arms.

"Here we are Megan," said Telemachus and she realized she had dozed off. They were already onboard the ship, and the warmth felt absolutely wonderful to her. "You can use that room over there for your quarters. It isn't very big but it does have a soft bed. If you wish to take a warm shower the room is also equipped with that."

"Would you like something to eat Megan," asked Hector.

"Oh yes my lord. I would love some…but?"

"But what?" encouraged Hector.

"Why are you all so kind to me? After all I'm nothing but a worthless Kludge?" She looked down when she finished, fearing she had been too bold.

"We aren't ordinary Nietzcheans," replied Hector. "We come from a planet where Nietzcheans and humans have coexisted peacefully for centuries. We do not believe in slavery and we uphold the values of the old Systems Commonwealth," he finished proudly.

"But…where is this wonderful planet?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid we cannot tell you that. The secrecy shrouding our planet's location has kept it safe from the rest of the universe. We want to keep it that way."

"Megan," said Telemachus, "why don't you get into the warm shower and warm up your body, with special attention to your feet. And use warm water instead of hot; hot water might cause further injury to them. When you are through, you will find a closet full of women's clothing. This ship belongs to Odin and the clothes belong to his wives. I'm sure they don't mind sharing," he finished, smiling at the young girl.

"Thank you my lord, for everything," said Megan quietly.

"Your welcome, and please, lose the "my lord," our names are more than sufficient."

"Of course my l……yes sir."

Megan went into her room, undressed and went into the shower. The feel of the warm water upon her icy skin felt heavenly. She just stood there and let the lovely warmth penetrate into her frozen body. It took her a good half an hour to finally get warmed up. She washed her hair and when she got out of the shower she found several brushes and combs available and she went to work on her shoulder-length hair. When Megan finished, she cleaned up after herself and stepped back into the room. She looked through the closet and found clothes for all sorts of climates. She put on a plain burgundy colored wool dress that fit her and put it on. She looked for her old clothes but they were gone. She hesitantly opened the door to the main part of the ship. Telemachus and his brothers were setting up the dinner table when Hector finally noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Come on over Megan and have a seat," he said. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you sir," she said and then the room started spinning around her and she fainted. Hector was barely able to prevent her fall at the last second.

"She must be faint from hunger," he Hector with concern all over his face. "I wonder when she last ate?"

"Probably it's been awhile. The Dragans don't waste much food on their slaves," answered Telemachus. "But look, she is coming around."

"Megan, Megan…are you with us?" asked Hector gently.

"Yeah, yes…what happened to me?" asked Megan.

"You fainted. It was so sudden I could barely break your fall," he smiled. "Do you think you are ready for dinner?

"Yes I think so," she answered shyly.

"Let's eat then," replied Hector as he helped Megan to the table.

When she saw all the food that was available, Megan couldn't believe it. When she tasted it, it tasted so good that she started shoveling it into her mouth at a rapid pace. Telemachus reached over and stopped her hand. Megan looked up in confusion.

"Don't eat so fast Megan. You obviously hadn't had food for a while. Your stomach cannot tolerate it so fast. You can have all you want, but eat it slowly so that you can get used to the food again."

"I…I…I'm sorry my lord. It is just so good."

"Well, this is the first time anyone has called my cooking good! Thank you Megan," said Odin laughing, "and you are most welcome."

Megan resumed her meal, much slower this time and the three brothers joined her. "Megan, we threw out your old clothes because they were hardly adequate for the weather. Also, while you were in the shower we talked about your future. Do you have any family or friends you could go to?" asked Telemachus.

"No sir, err Telemachus," she answered. "We were living in a refugee camp and five days ago my parents died of a plague that swept through the camp," she answered sadly. "I have no other relatives because they died in the famine last year."

Telemachus looked at her thoughtfully, and made up his mind. "Megan after we get our ship fixed, how would you like to come with us to our planet. We have a very large household and my mother could always use housemaids. You would be paid a fair wage. In addition, you can go to school to continue your education."

"I'm afraid I've never been to school sir," she admitted. "My mother taught me to read and do very basic math and the history of the glorious old Systems Commonwealth, but I'm afraid that's all there was to it."

"That is all the more reason for you to go now. They have remedial classes that could help you get caught up," he smiled.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful! There really is nothing for me on this planet but an early death. I can hardly wait to see your wonderful world," she smiled with hope at the three men.

"It is settled then," said Telemachus. "After we get the ship fixed it will take around a week to get back to our homeworld."

After washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, Megan asked to be excused to go to bed. She had had a terrible day and longed for sleep. After entering her room and putting on a nightgown, she lay down and pulled the soft, warm covers over herself. It felt wonderful to be sleeping in such a bed. She had no memory of ever having slept in one. Her bed had always been the earth, covered with straw; her only pillow her own arms. This felt incredible. She decided to savor the experience. But once again, her exhausted body failed her. She fell asleep almost immediately. When she woke in the morning, she took a shower and then dressed. When she came out into the main body of the ship, she found only Hector home.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said with a grin. "Do you know it is two o'clock in the afternoon?

"What!? I'm so sorry. You should have woken me my lord. I am so ashamed."

"There is noting to be ashamed of. You needed the rest very badly."

"Thank you sir! Is there anything I can do here to help pay for my keep?"

"You don't have to do anything Megan. Telemechus and Odin went to the spaceport you indicated last night and are on the way back with some workmen. The blizzard had cleared out nicely. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes I would sir."

"Very well. I'll heat up the breakfast we already prepared for you and bring it to you in your room. It would be wise that the workmen or their overseers not see you. The Dragans don't like to lose their slaves. They will not search this ship because we are Nietzcheans and they don't think any Nietzcheans would help a Kludge escape. I'm sorry I used that word, but that is how they think."

After a few minutes, Hector knocked on her door and she let him in. He put the food tray on her bed and handed her a couple of vids to entertain her. He showed her how to use the vid player and left the room with instructions to lock the door behind him.

Pretty soon she heard the sounds of the ship being repaired. Instead of watching the vids, although they fascinated her, she decided to take another nap since she was still tired. The luxury of being able to stay in bed was still a fascination to her. She drifted off to sleep and when she woke she heard knocking on her door. She quickly opened it and it was Telemachus standing there.

"Megan, you need to come out. The ship is fixed and we are about to take off. You need to strap yourself in for takeoff. Come, I'll show you where."

He led her to the command deck of the ship and indicated one of the seats behind the pilot's seat. She strapped herself in as did Odin and Hector, who smiled at her encouragingly, and Telemachus got into the pilot's chair. "Okay, here we go."

She felt tremendous energy course through the body of the ship and they took off at a speed she had only heard of but never experienced. They were in orbit in a few minutes and she saw the world she was born and raised on, from space. The world her parents died and were buried on. She couldn't help herself and burst into tears.

"What's the matter Megan?" asked Hector in concern. Odin and Telemachus were looking on as well.

"It's just seeing my world like this…this beautiful. It made me think of my parents and how much I loved them and miss them."

"I am sorry for your grief," said Hector. "But you have a brand new, wonderful future ahead of you on our world. Try to think about that. It may comfort you."

"Yes, yes of course. I do appreciate what all of you are doing for me, but it is just hard."

The ship, called the Valiant, broke orbit a few minutes later and headed away from the planet Prelian, the world where Megan was born.

"Get ready for slipstream in three, two, one….slipstream!" said Telemachus.

Megan felt a huge jolt and saw strings of light and energy through the pilot's window. They were traveling on them. She had heard of slipstream travel before but could not conceive of what it was like. She decided she enjoyed it. They traveled like this for several hours until Telemachus came out of slipstream and stopped the ship so he could rest. Odin then took over and they were back in slipstream again. Hector asked Megan if she would like to play a game since she no longer needed to be strapped in. Megan agreed.

"It is called Go. Expertise in it is a family passion. It has come down to us from our ancestor, Gaheris Rhade." He explained the game's rules to her and they seemed deceptively easy. "Do you want to play a practice game or play one for real," he asked her.

"Oh for real, Hector, and I'm going to win," she giggled.

"We'll see," he said teasingly. "Since this is your first game I'll let you be white. It is your turn."

Megan concentrated hard on the board and then made her first move. Hector swiftly answered her. They went back and forth like that for a few moves until Megan's face lit up. "I think I just won," she said smiling as she placed her piece on the board.

Hector just stared and saw that he had been led all along into a now very obvious trap. "Hmph," he said, "beginner's luck.

"On the contrary," said Telemachus, "it shows that Megan has a very logical mind, and a little devious one at that," he smiled. "You have played this game before haven't you?"

"Yes sir. It was my favorite game to play with my father," she said wistfully, a momentary sadness clouding her face.

"Now that I know I'm playing with a proficient, I will bring out the big guns," said Hector laughing. They proceeded to play many games until they were both tired. Hector won by only two games.

"That was fun Hector!" said Megan smiling. She realized that for the first time since her parents' passing, she actually felt happy. She had a good future to look forward to and good friends to share the future with.

"I think it might be a good idea to stop at El Dorado Drift for a while to stretch our legs," said Telemachus from behind the pilot's seat. "We will be there in about five minutes."

"A drift? I've heard of them. Of how wonderful they are. I can't believe I'll get to see one!" Megan said excitedly.

After Odin docked the ship, Telemachus drew Megan aside and said to her seriously, "Yes. Drifts can be very exciting but also very, very dangerous. Do not, and I repeat Do Not leave my side or Hector's or Odin's. Young women unescorted would not last very long before they were attacked or kidnapped. Slavers troll drifts for new property. Do you understand me Megan?"

"Yes sir. I understand. I will not leave your or your brothers' side."

"Very good. Let's get going then."

After they cleared customs and entered the drift they were assaulted by the sight and sound of thousands of people milling about or going about their business.

A huge Dragan took in their party and immediately walked up to Telemachus.

"Are you bringing fresh meat to the flesh rooms sir?" he asked with an evil grin his eyes raking Megan's well-developed body up and down. "If she is a virgin, she will bring a very high price," he laughed evilly. "I wouldn't mind having a first taste of this little Kludge. How about it?"

Telemachus looked like he was actually considering the offer when his fist suddenly shot out right into the man's mouth and nose. The Dragan flew through the air a good five meters and lay still.

"Have a nice nap," said Telemachus as they passed his unconscious form. Megan was shaking so violently after their encounter that she had to hold onto Hector's arm so she could walk.

"Don't worry little one. Nothing will happen to you," said Hector comfortingly. "We will protect you."

"Now I know what Telemachus meant. From now on I'm going to be your shadow."

They walked into a restaurant and the waiter brought all of them a menu, although Megan couldn't read it very well so Hector helped her order. The food when it arrived was absolutely wonderful but a shadow crossed her face and she hesitated.

"What is wrong? Don't you like the food?" asked Telemachus.

"The food is wonderful. I…I was just thinking about the people in the refugee camp dying of hunger and then there is all this food."

The brothers looked at each other and Odin said, "Unfortunately that is the reality of this Universe. After the Fall of the Old Systems Commonwealth there are too many horrors to count. But you not eating will not change the situation," he smiled at her encouragingly.

"You are right Odin. Thank you." When she finished the main course, Telemachus ordered her dessert although the men didn't partake. It was a Sarkohjian Double chocolate Pie with fresh whipped cream. When Megan tasted it she closed her eyes in sheer pleasure. "This is the most wonderful thing I ever tasted," she said and the pie disappeared very rapidly. "Thank you. Thank you for such a wonderful meal."

"Your welcome," replied Telemachus. "Now lets go and explore the Drift."

They strolled down the broad promenade peering into many shop windows. Megan was overwhelmed by the sheer plenty of everything she saw. They saw fabrics of such beauty that she couldn't believe her eyes. Next, they walked into a specialty candy shop and Megans eyes became saucers seeing the different kinds of candies. When the proprietor saw the excited young woman, he offered her samples of various kinds. Megan politely refused but when Telemachus saw this, he drew her aside and gave her a few credits to spend. She picked out a few different kinds of candy and after paying the shop owner she carried her precious package outside. They went into curio shops, flexi bookstores, music stores, clothing stores and shoe stores. Megan bought herself a modest pair of practical shoes and gratefully took Odin's wife's shoe off of which she had to stuff the toes. The whole experience of the Drift was like a wonderful dream she didn't want to wake up from.

But when they turned a corner, she began to rethink her position. All along the alley were women and girls of various ages, in various states of undress. They were prostitutes plying their trade on the busy space station. Telemachus quickly took hold of Megan's arm and led her away to another street where more savory products were being sold.

"I could have ended up like them if it weren't for these three Nietzcheans," she thought. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the promenade and turned to the three men, "Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart," she said quietly and proceeded to give the three brothers a grateful hug. None of them had any doubt about what she meant. Telemachus nodded his acknowledgement and proceeded on their exploration of the drift.

They walked for hours in and out of the interesting shops with products from all over the Known Worlds. At the present they were in a pawn shop where Megan spotted an exquisite fabric that caught her attention. It was iridescent but in a subtle way, and was a totally different color when it was turned at different angles. She looked at the few credits in her hand and then longingly back at the fabric. She asked the proprietor regarding the price and surprisingly she had enough. She bought it and carefully put it away. "So where do you plan to wear that?" asked Hector.

"Nowhere," she answered. "I bought it because I plan to make a shawl out of it and present it to your mother.

"But you never met my mother," said Hector. "Why would you want to make her a gift?"

"Because she must be a very special woman to have raised three such wonderful men as the three of you."

"Oh…" was the only embarrassed response by Hector.

After they explored the station, it was time to move on for home. They spent another few days traveling in Slipstream when finally Telemachus announced, "Terazed dead ahead!"

Megan went to stand behind him to have a look at her future home. It was a beautiful world from space. It had several major continents and a few minor ones. It was clear it was well watered by many rivers and oceans. But what took Megan's breath away when they entered the atmosphere was the glorious city that lay unfolding below them. The architecture was breathtakingly spectacular. She had never seen anything like it. The city had wide plazas and parks with broad, tree-lined promenades. When they finally touched down however, Megan began to panic. She didn't know how the men's mother would react to them bringing home a Kludge. What would she be like? Was she nice like her sons or mean. The three brothers she had traveled with for the last few days were the first Nietzcheans she had ever met who cared whether Kudges lived or died.

"Okay. Let's get going," called Telemachus, but Megan hung back. All of a sudden she was terrified of the new world. Hector looked back and saw her reluctance and walked back and said, "It will be alright Megan. Really. It will be all right," and he gently put his arm around her shoulders and nudged her toward the exit of the spacecraft.

Tarazed's sun was warm but not hot, and a very pleasant breeze was blowing as they walked toward the customs processing center. They cleared customs quickly and walked toward a parking structure where Hector explained they had a floater waiting. They reached the big, luxurious vehicle and set off for 'home'. "Their home," Megan thought nervously, "not mine." They traveled through the city for a while, showing Megan the sights, then left the city and traveled through a lush and green countryside. Eventually they approached a very large, luxurious house situated on top of a hill. As they stopped in front of some impressive bronzed, carved doors a human servant came running out, enthusiastically greeting them. Welcome home Mister Telemachus, Odin, and Hector! You have been sorely missed. The house just wasn't the same without you."

"Hello William. It is nice to be home, believe me. Is our mother home?" asked Telemachus.

"Yes she is sir, she is out in the gardens with Mr. Odins first wife. You can find her there."

"Thank you William and he headed into the house, taking for granted that all of them would follow him, which they of course did. The house was magnificent on the inside. Polished marble lined the floors while a light wood set in panels lined the walls. Telemachus walked briskly, acknowledging the servants who greeted him along the way. They finally reached the end of the large home and walked into the most magnificent garden Megan had ever seen. Color was everywhere; in fact it was rioting everywhere in every conceivable hue. The plants leaves were not only green but every other shade imaginable as well. Several water features also dotted the garden ranging from small waterfalls to small and large fountains. Among all this beauty sat two women, one older the other younger. Spotting her husband in the arriving party, Odin's wife jumped up and threw herself in her husband's waiting arms. They hugged each other with much enthusiasm, and walked back into the house, having eyes only for one another.

"Greetings mother," said Telemachus softly as he walked towards her and gently kissed her. "I've missed you."

"And I missed you as well," said Hector, also walking up to give his mother a kiss and a hug.

"Welcome home my sons," said Majoram Rhade. She was a strikingly beautiful woman with dark flashing eyes that never missed anything. "Just when are you two going to introduce me to the young woman you've brought home. Come closer child," she beckoned Megan, who was almost shaking with fear. "Tell me her story."

Megan walked slowly toward Lady Rhade, fighting the urge to flee the whole time. She stopped in front of the older woman and said, "I greet you my Lady. Please accept my humble gift to you," and she handed over the shawl she made out of the beautiful material. Lady Majorum looked at her and smiled as she accepted the gift.

"Thank you child, it is very lovely but you shouldn't have. Come, sit down, and tell me how you got to know my boys," she indicated a place beside her that her daughter-in-law recently occupied.

Megan hesitated, but Telemachus jumped in to save her and told his mother how they met and about their adventures on the way back to Tarazed. After he finished, Lady Majorum looked at Megan with compassion in her eyes. "I am so very sorry about the loss of your parents child. Of course you can stay with us. We'd be honored to have you," she said and with that gave Megan a gentle hug.

Then she became all business. "I'll have to go into town to go shopping with Megan. She only has the clothes on her back and she needs some more. I am also going to take her to the doctor and have him look at her feet."

True to her word, Lady Majorum took Megan shopping. She bought her several outfits and each was grander than the last. Megan was in shock. She must have died on that cold, icy street and had gone to the arms of the Divine. She also received undergarments and beautiful shoes that fit her perfectly. She couldn't remember ever having anything new. The best her family could manage were rags that were thrown out by some Uber.

"Thank you my Lady," said Megan. "In my wildest dreams I couldn't have believed anything like this was possible."

"Nonsense child. I have always wanted to shop for a daughter. Unfortunately I was never lucky enough to have one of my own. I only had my nine boys."

"You have nine sons my Lady?" asked Megan in astonishment. "Do they all live with you?"

"Yes they do; they and their wives and families. That is why our household is so large. It is the Nietzchean way," she smiled. "I think we are pretty much done shopping. Let's go eat and then I will take you to the doctor."

"I've never been to a real doctor before," said Megan. "What are they like? What do they do?"

"A doctor takes care of people's health. Of course Nietzcheans rarely require one since our genetically enhanced immune systems take care of most things that come our way. I'm going to take you to a human doctor, someone that has been a friend of our family for a long time."

When they arrived at Dr. Kent's office, luckily there was no one in the waiting room. As soon as he heard from his nurse that Lady Rhade was waiting, he came out and personally greeted her. "Welcome, welcome, Majorum, it has been a long time since I last saw you. I hope you are not ill?"

"No, nothing is wrong with me," she answered him. "I just brought this young lady by for a thorough check-up. My sons rescued her from a Dragan slave planet. I just want to make sure she is all right."

Dr. Kent looked at her with compassion in his eyes. "I will make sure she is fine. Young lady, what is your name?"

"Megan sir."

"Well Megan, follow me and I'll have a look at you."

"Lady Rhade, would you come in with me?" Megan pleaded. She was afraid of this new (to her) situation.

"Okay dear. Let's go in."

The doctor did all sorts of lab tests, a physical exam as well as eye and ear exams. Megan tested fine in all areas except that she was a bit underweight for her age. "A few good, steady meals will cure that, I'm sure," he smiled. "You should take care of your feet as well since they were so traumatized by the recent cold. Make sure you put this salve on them for a few weeks. I've also given you a shot of nanobots, which should help with any internal injuries.

"Thank you doctor. As soon as I start working, I will pay you back for your fees."

"Nonsense. That is already taken care of. Don't worry about it," said Lady Rhade.

"I thank you, my lady," whispered Megan.

Once they were in the floater and headed home, Megan asked Lady Rhade why she was doing all this for her. After all, she was a complete stranger to her and she was nothing but a Kludge.

"Don't ever call yourself that child. All sentient beings have a right to exist and pursue their lives just as Nietzcheans do. Also, on this world, no one calls humans by that awful name unless it is small children fighting. But even they are quickly taught not to. And as I told you before, I have always wanted a daughter to do things with and this has been quite enjoyable for me," she said smiling.

"Thank you again. This is just so very strange for me—to be treated like this. I am at a loss to explain it. My lady, your son Telemachus said that you might be able to offer me a job as a household maid. If you indeed do, I promise you I will do the very best I can possibly do for you."

"Of course, if that is what you wish. But I want you to take a few weeks off to rest and go to school. Telemachus tells me you require remediation in your lessons since you haven't gone formally to school on your world."

"I…I…can't thank you enough. But I cannot live off your charity forever. I wouldn't want to do that to you. I need to start earning my keep."

"We'll talk about that later. The schooling by the way takes place in our home. I have so many grandchildren that we have instructors come to the house as well as by remote hook-ups. You could sit in on any of the lessons you wish.

"That would be wonderful! I'd love it."

"Also, Megan, I took a closer look at the shawl you made me out of that wonderful material. Did you also embroider it?" Lady Rhade asked.

"Yes ma'am. I did. My mother taught me how."

"Well she taught you very well indeed. It is very rare to have hand embroidery these days and all the more precious. I think you will fit into the household very nicely. What would you prefer to do Megan, housework or helping to take care of my grandchildren?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Whichever would be more useful to you, but I do love children," she smiled.

"Very, well then. It is settled. For this afternoon, rest; I will introduce you to the children in the morning."

The weeks and months and years passed quickly. Megan blossomed into a stunningly beautiful woman. Her green eyes sparkled with good health and the happiness she enjoyed being part of the Rhade household. There was only one problem and the problem was a big one. Hector Rhade fell in love with her—head over heels in love and she with him.

Since she had become a part of his household, she and Hector had taken to going on long walks together, playing Go by the hour, and in general tried to spend every spare waking moment together. When one day Hector finally confessed his feelings to her in the garden and told her he wanted to marry her, Megan started to cry at the hopelessness of their situation. Even though the whole household had been more than kind to her, Megan knew that Nietzcheans, even Tarazed Nietzcheans, disapproved of matings between Nietzcheans and humans.

"It is no use, don't you see?" she said to him after wiping her eyes. "I couldn't ever do that to your mother after all the kindness she had shown me these last three years. You can't possibly marry a Kludge, Hector. It would break her heart!"

"What about our hearts. Are we to sacrifice our lives to some stupid prejudice?"

"Yes. In this case we have to," retorted Megan. "Hector, I could never enjoy any happiness knowing I broke your mother's heart. She wants you to marry some nice Nietzchean girls and raise a large family of children. That is the future she sees for you."

"And you could just stand by and change my children's diapers by another woman or women? I want to have children with you, Megan."

"I…I…I don't know. I will have to leave I suppose. Besides, any children we would have would be half Kludge! No Hector. I have to leave. I'll say goodbye to your mother and I'll leave," she finished and bursting into tears, ran from the garden.

Hector, in sheer frustration started hitting a nearby tree with his fists. "Woa, brother. Stop! I'm sure the tree surrenders—whatever it did to you," whistled Telemachus.

"Leave me alone Telemachus. I'm in no mood for company."

"That is pretty obvious. Why were you beating that tree up?"

"I said, LEAVE!"

"Not until you tell me why you are so upset," replied Telemachus calmly.

"It is because he is in love with Megan," replied their mother from behind a tall bush. She stood up and walked around the flowerbed to their side of the garden. "I was reading quietly over here, when I unwittingly overheard Hector's and Megan's conversation," she finished looking at her younger son pointedly. "Child, you are very naïve if you think your feelings for Megan were a secret from me. I even saw it when you first brought her to me. You were more protective of her than I've ever seen you before. The question now is what are we going to do about it?"

"I want to marry her mother," Hector replied simply.

"I realize you do. But do you also realize what that would cause you in status among our people?"

"I don't care what other people think. All I know is I want Megan," answered Hector stubbornly.

"You might not care, but I do. I care what your people think about you. I love you too much to be the cause of such a dreadful situation," said Megan, walking up to the little family group. "Forgive me my lady," she addressed Lady Rhade. "I did not mean for this to happen. I love all of you too much to be the cause of such strife within your family. I have packed my things, and I must go away," she said with a forcefulness she did not feel. "Hector will forget me if I'm not around."

"I will never forget you," Hector replied. "I will track you down Megan and marry you," he said stubbornly. "There have been many Nietzcheans who had married humans on this world," he added for emphasis.

"And they have all lost status," said Telemachus pointedly.

"The only reason for status is to be a good breeding match. I intend for Megan to be my only wife, so you see status in my case is irrelevant,"

"Stop! All of you. Stop!" said Marjorum Rhade. "Enough of this. I, too don't care what other people think. I have gotten to know Megan over these past few years and I would be proud if she became my daughter-in-law! She is a person of honor, she is intelligent, and she is kind. Megan, my dear, if you choose it, as Matriarch of the Rhade family, I'd like to welcome you into it."

"I…I…don't know what to say; but what about your family's status Lady Rhade? I just don't want to cause them any pain. They have been so kind to me," said Megan blushing with embarrassment.

"My family has weathered many a storm child. They are strong enough to withstand anything. As their Matriarch I would not do anything that would do them permanent harm. Our friends will remain our friends. Those that were just hanger's on, well they will leave to no great loss. I want my son to be happy Megan and if you are the cause of that happiness, so be it," she finished smiling.

"Then I will marry you Hector," she said and walked up to him and kissed him passionately. When they broke for air, Lady Rhade took Megan by the hand and led her out of the garden into her own quarters.

"Among Nietzcheans it is the custom for the woman to propose to the man. In addition, she gives her chosen male the Double Helix, which is the symbol of their union. Take this Megan, it is one of my wedding gifts to you," and she handed Megan a beautifully carved box. When she opened it, it contained the Double Helix, one for her and one for Hector.

"It is beautiful. I don't know what to say," said Megan.

"Just remember, once you clasp the Double Helix on your arm and Hector's it immediately means you are husband and wife. When you present it to him you say 'Do you Hector Rhade, out of Marjorum by Rhade, consent to become my husband and the father of our children?' Then of course, he accepts and the two of you will retire to his quarters to seal your union. You will stay there for two weeks without coming out. This period is equivalent to the human 'honeymoon.' It is provided so the two of you will have no distractions and can concentrate on each other. Food and water will be brought to you. Any questions?" she smiled.

"No. I just can't believe it is so fast. A few minutes ago I was preparing myself to lose him forever, and now I'll be his wife—with your blessing. Thank you my Lady. Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome child. I wish you joy. Now let's go and find that bridegroom of yours!


End file.
